Paks
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = PaksSacredHeartChurch.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of the Sacred Heart of Jesus in Paks | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Paks címere.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Paks in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Tolna | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Paks in Tolna County | latd = 46 |latm = 37 |lats = 19 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 51 |longs = 21 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Tolna | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Paks | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = NP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = János Süli | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 154.08 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 106 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 19305 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 128.09 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 7030 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 75 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.paks.hu/ | footnotes = }} Paks ( ) is a town in Tolna County, Southern Transdanubia Region, Hungary, on the banks of the Danube River. Paks is the home of the only Hungarian nuclear power plant, which provides about 40% the country's electricity. In the last century several mansions were built in the centre of the old town, such as those in Szent István tér, the main square of the town. The Roman Catholic three-isled, basilica style Heart of Jesus church was consecrated in 1901. There is a tablet in the wall of the baroque Szeniczey mansion to commemorate Ferenc Deák, 'the Sage of the Country'. The Town Museum is housed in the former Cseh-Vigyázó mansion. The Calvinist and the Lutheran churches were built in 1775 and 1884 respectively. ]] from the hoard found near Paks (1600-1200 BC)]] The Catholic Holy Spirit church, built according to the design of Imre Makovecz, is an outstanding work of 20th-century architecture. There is a hundred-year-old chestnut alley lining the walkway on the Danube River bank. The town hosts the Spring Festival at Whitsuntide and the International Festival of Blues, Jazz, Rock and Gastronomy. Paksi FC is a Hungarian football club based in Paks. Atomerőmű SE is a Hungarian basketball club based in Paks. Bronze age hoard A bronze age gold hoard of jewellery was found between Paks and Dunaföldvár on the banks of the Danube in the nineteenth century. The treasure is now in the collections of the British Museum.British Museum Collection http://www.britishmuseum.org/research/collection_online/search.aspx?searchText=paks See also *Forró for another bronze age hoard from Hungary *Zsujta for a bronze age hoard from northern Hungary References International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Paks is twinned with: Category:Paks Category:Socialist planned cities Category:Planned cities in Hungary Category:Settlements in Tolna County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary